A visit of the future
by Hecal-chan
Summary: Tienes una oportunidad para darle un giro en 360 grados a tu vida. Un viaje al pasado. Sólo debes mover una pieza para obtener el final que anhelas. No deben enterarse de tu identidad. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Visitante del futuro? -Acepto Oc's- Kill me! pésimo Summary. Pasen y denle una oportunidad.


_¿Qué tal? Hecal-chan los saluda_ (n_n)/

 _Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto! *w* Agradezco que les haya llamado la atención aún con ese Summary tan malo._. me disculpo, pero soy pésima para escribirlos._

A visit of the future / Una visita del futuro

 _A las personas que están leyendo mi serie de One-shots y two-shots, les informo que pronto subiré el de KentinxSucrette; debido a que aún soy una estudiante se me complicó actualizarlo por las mendigas tareas u_u_

 _Disclaimer: Amour sucré y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko; yo sólo los tomo prestados con el fin de diversión._  
 _Las historias le pertenecen a mi loca mente._

 _Ahora... detengo mi blabla~ y vamos a la introducción, para que luego puedan mandarme sus fichas._

* * *

 **Introducción.**

Viernes, nueve y media de la noche. Una torrencial lluvia azotaba con inusual vehemencia. El fiero viento golpeaba su rostro cortante como un cuchillo, pero eso le importó lo más mínimo. No le importaba el casi huracán, ni el viento que calaba por sus huesos. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a su destino, y poder hablar con la anciana mujer que días antes le había hecho una propuesta irreal e increíble.

Atravesó el cielo nocturno sin detenerse en ningún momento. A lo lejos vislumbró la vieja puerta de madera que deseaba ver. Emocionada, apresuró su paso para por fin llegar a su destino. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, tocó con suavidad, la madera parecía tan apolillada y deslucida. Era increíble. ¿Quién creería que en esa casa roñosa viviría la persona que haría un giro en 360º a su vida.

La puerta rechinó, dando anuncio a la joven pelinegra que la anciana de cabello blanco, tomado en un chongo a lo alto de su cabeza, estaba saliendo de la casa. La mujer formó una sonrisa en sus labios, dándole un aspecto adorable a su rostro lleno de arrugas.

—Oh~ Preciosa chiquilla... comenzaba a creer que no vendrías —Dijo la mujer— Por favor, entra.

La pelinegra entró con cierta timidez, aquella que nos da a la mayoría de las personas al entrar a una casa desconocida. Aun que por fuera era una casa bastante fea y mal cuidada, por dentro parecía estar en buen estado. No era exactamente lujoso, pero, tenía lo justo y necesario que necesitaba un dulce hogar. La anciana se fue en dirección a la cocina y volvió con dos tazas de té. Las acomodó sobre la pequeña mesita de centro y se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a la ojiazul, manteniendo su postura dulce y amable.

—Bien corazón, puedes comenzar —Dijo la anciana, tomando con delicadeza su taza y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té—

—Sí... hmm, ¿Como empiezo...? —Musitó mirando a su alrededor. Se le habían trabado todas las preguntas que planeaba hacer—

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la mujer de canas—

—Mika. Mika Sherwood —Respondió—

—¿Sherwood? Oh~ vaya, vaya... Ésto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó la pelinegra. La mujer había hecho una sonrisa diferente a la de antes—

—Sherwood es tu apellido paterno ¿Verdad? —Preguntó la anciana, dándole un segundo sorbo a su té. Luego de ver que la pelinegra asintió, ésta prosiguió— Sé quien es tu papá... en definitiva, puedo ayudarte.

—¿Sabe quién es mi papá? —Preguntó emocionada. Por fin, después de dieciséis años, lo que era su edad, escuchó de su progenitor— ¿Puede decirme dónde está?

La anciana negó con su cabeza y dejó la taza sobre la mesita —No puedo decirte dónde está. Tu madre decidió esconder tu existencia a tu padre y además...

—¿Entonces de qué manera piensa ayudarme? ¿Restregándome en la cara que mi papá no sabe que tiene una hija? —Preguntó molesta—

—Por supuesto que no. —La anciana parecía aún relajada— Si tu madre jamás se hubiera ido de Francia, tal vez todo sería diferente.

Mika atisbó molesta —Lo sé. De haber sabido que sólo se trataba de una ancianita que quería hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estoy, no hubiese venido.

—No te enojes, Mika. —Dijo la mujer— Sólo es cuestión de cambiar el momento en que tu madre tomó la decisión de ocultar tu existencia.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo espera que cambie algo que sucedió hace diecisiete años atrás?

—...Hazle una visita al pasado.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos con impresión. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sí, definitivamente se sentía pésimo el haberse ilusionado tanto como para encontrarse con una ancianita que sólo buscaba burlarse de ella.

—Esto fue suficiente. —Dijo Mika— Me voy.

—Eres libre de irte en el momento que quieras, pero, no es una oportunidad que se da dos veces. Piénsalo.

—¡Oh vamos! Me está ofreciendo como "Ayuda" un viaje al pasado. ¿Es una oportunidad? No, eso sólo sucede en las películas.

—¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo? —La anciana volvió a tomar su taza de té y le dio un sorbo— Conozco a tus padres y sé qué es lo que falló en esa relación... ¿Lo sabes tú?

Mika mordió su labio inferior y desvió su mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

—Cuando te conocí te dije que tu vida daría un giro en 360º y no te mentí. Sólo debes visitar el pasado y solucionar el problema. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

No perdía nada con intentarlo, si era una mentira sólo se llevaría consigo una ilusión destrozada y la mirada de esa anciana. Pero, ¿Y si no era una mentira? Podría conocer a su progenitor e incluso, tal vez, conseguiría ser feliz.

—Lo haré...

—Bien hecho. Sólo debes tener en cuenta tres cosas cuando llegues a ese lugar. —Dijo la mujer, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio— Primero, debes ser cuidadosa con lo que digas... tu futuro dependerá sólo de ti, lo que hagas y lo que digas.

—Eso da miedo.

—Lo sé —Pausó unos segundos— Segundo, sólo tienes 365 días... debes ser rápida, pero segura.

—¿Sólo 365 días? Eso es muy poco.

—Es el tiempo límite. Te llevaré a diecisiete años atrás, donde ya fuiste engendrada en el vientre de tu madre... Desde ahí comienza la cuenta regresiva.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué es lo tercero?

—Nadie debe saber tu verdadera identidad, mucho menos tus papás...

—¿Por qué?

—Es por tu bien... podrías incluso dejar de existir. Sé cuidadosa. —Dijo por último la anciana para luego volver a sonreír— ¡Bien! Mañana comenzarás tu viaje. Y no te asustes. No eres la única que realizará esta visita al pasado.

—¿No?

—Obvio no. Hay más chicas que tienen problemas parecidos al tuyo e incluso peor...

Mika hizo una mueca. Extendió su mano y tomó la taza de té que estaba frente a ella. Le dio un sorbo a su té tibio y lo devolvió a la mesa.

—¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué conoce a mis papás?

—Oh~ cielo... Supuse que en algún momento me lo preguntarías —Pausó con una sonrisa y fijó su mirada en su pequeño perro que se asomaba a la sala de estar y luego volvió a mirar a la pelinegra— Puedes decirme Madame Shermansky... fui la directora de tus papás.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina la introducción! :D_

 _Espero que les haya llamado la atención y se animen a participar..._

 _Pero antes quiero explicarles que necesito dos fichas. Ya que la primera ficha será de su OC o más bien dicho, la madre de la visitante del futuro. Y la segunda obviamente será de la chica que viaje al futuro. _

* * *

_**Ficha:**_

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Apellido:**_

 _Sólo uno._

 _ **Apodo:**_

 _Opcional_

 _ **Edad:**_

 _16-19 años._

 _ **Apariencia:**_

 _ **Vestimenta:**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Gustos y pasatiempos:**_

 ** _Disgustos:_**

 ** _Chico y relación con él:_**

 _Todos a excepción de Armin. (Pongan dos opciones)._

 ** _Familia:_**

 ** _Historia:_**

 _Infancia, etc._

 ** _Extra:_**

 _No dejen este espacio vacío._

* * *

 _Y eso es lo que necesito de la primera ficha._

 _Aviso que puede tener cualquier tipo de relación con el chico, hasta novios._

* * *

 _ **Ficha:**_

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Apellidos:**_

 _Dos apellidos._

 _ **Apodo:**_

 _Opcional_

 _ **Apariencia:**_

 _ **Vestimenta:**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Gustos y pasatiempos:**_

 ** _Disgustos:_**

 ** _Familia:_**

 ** _Historia:_**

 _Infancia, con quién se crió (madre, padre, abuelos o un desconocido) y por qué aceptó la propuesta de Shermansky._

 ** _Extra:_**

 _No dejen este espacio vacío._

* * *

 _Eso es todo! :D Si tienen alguna duda me lo hacen saber, espero sus fichas. Pueden enviármela por PM o reviews._

 _Esfuércense, estoy segura que me toparé con excelentes fichas._

 _Por favor no cometan muchas faltas de ortografía y que no sea una ficha muy incompleta._

 _Y ahora me despido..._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
